


Weather

by RedWavyOrca



Series: A Beautiful Mess [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Angst, Kind of an open ending, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, basically donghyuck can change the weather, donghyuck can weather-bend
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedWavyOrca/pseuds/RedWavyOrca
Summary: “Kenapa aku selalu tertimpa sial ketika kau datang?!”Donghyuck sudah sering mendengar kalimat itu, namun ketika Mark yang berucap demikian, rasanya jauh lebih sakit dari yang sudah-sudah.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: A Beautiful Mess [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691386
Kudos: 14





	Weather

Donghyuck tidak ingat sejak kapan awan akan ikut berubah mendung kala dirinya merasa buruk; ia bisa mengubah cuaca sesuai dengan keinginannya.

Entah sesuai dengan kehendak ego, harap implisit, ataupun gejolak emosinya sendiri. Kemampuan ini tentu membawa banyak keuntungan untuk dirinya sendiri, termasuk ketika Donghyuck mendengar vibrasi lemah dari gawainya semalam.

Sahabat mungilnya, Huang Renjun, memanggil lirih dari ujung sambungan. Menangis. Baru saja putus dengan kekasihnya, Lee Minhyung.

“Ia bilang bahwa ia tidak lagi mencintaiku, Hyuck.”

Tidak ada yang lebih Donghyuck benci ketimbang mendengar sosok yang selama ini menjadi pilar kehidupannya menangis tersedu-sedu, dilanjut dengan aksi mogok kuliah untuk 3 hari penuh. Donghyuck selalu mengenal Renjun sebagai sosok yang tidak mudah sakit hati, bertutur tajam, dan tangguh menerjang badai. Maka jika sosok Lee Minhyung ini mampu merusak Renjun sedemikian rupa, tidak ada sedikit pun ragu untuknya turun tangan.

Donghyuck sudah siap untuk membalas luka Renjun dengan cara merusak hari Lee Minhyung.

“Kau harus berhenti menangisi lelaki cebol sepertinya.” Donghyuck membuka lebar gorden tipis yang menghalau cahaya di kamar Renjun.

Segala pemandangan yang tersaji senja itu bagai jutaan klise dari film romansa gadungan. Renjun tampak kacau, tidak kalah dengan kamarnya sendiri. Lengkap dengan mata yang sembab, beberapa kaleng minuman karbonat (Renjun benci bir), tidak lupa 3 mangkuk mi instan yang tergeletak di atas nakas.

“Tinggi kalian tidak beda jauh, Hyuck. Jangan bicara omong kosong semacam itu.” Renjun terdengar seakan kembali menahan tangisnya. Di atas 15 tahun persahabatan keduanya, Donghyuck bersumpah ia tidak tahu bahwa Renjun juga bisa hancur karena baru putus cinta, sebuah ideologi romantisme-semi-narsistik yang sejak lama keduanya anggap sebagai tabu.

Donghyuck sendiri belum pernah bertemu dengan sosok Lee Minhyung sebelumnya.

Renjun dan mantan kekasihnya itu selalu menyempatkan diri untuk bersenang-senang tanpa mengundangnya. Hanya ada sedikit hal yang ia ketahui tentang Minhyung: berteduh di bawah satu almameter yang sama dengannya, hanya satu tahun lebih tua, dan 1 sentimeter lebih tinggi.

Malam itu, Donghyuck memutuskan untuk memulai kegiatan penulusurannya seorang diri. Berdsarkan sedikit informasi yang kerap Donghyuck dengar dari curhat harian Renjun, Minhyung adalah tipikal anak baik—tetapi tidak cukup baik untuk memutuskan Renjun tanpa rasa belas kasih. Oleh karena itu, tekad Donghyuck untuk membalaskan dendam Renjun semakin bulat.

Dimulai dengan penulusuran akun sosial media yang tidak terkunci. Tidak banyak yang bisa Donghyuck dapatkan. Hanya beberapa foto Minhyung bersama banyak buku, sedikit kutipan alkitab, dan secangkir kopi yang mungkin ia buat seorang diri. Donghyuck tidak mampu menahan helaan napasnya ketika menyadari bahwa pekerjaan ini akan menjadi jauh lebih merepotkan dari yang ia prediksikan sebelumnya.

Berdasarkan rumor yang banyak beredar di bawah namanya, Lee Minhyung—lebih kerap dipanggl Mark oleh banyak koleganya—berasal dari keluarga yang cukup berada dan menghabiskan masa kecilnya di Kanada. Walau tinggal dalam keadaan yang mudah, Mark tidak pernah mengandalkan kedua orang tuanya untuk bertahan hidup. Mark bekerja paruh waktu sebagai seorang barista (sangat _tipikal_ ) di kafe yang berlokasi tidak jauh dari kampus. Sedihnya, juga menjadi alasan utama soal bagaimana Renjun secara tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Mark dan mulai berkencan.

* * *

Kali pertama Donghyuck merusak hari Mark adalah karena ia merasa jengkel setelah seharian penuh mengulang kalkulasi matematika bisnis.

Ia menunggu Mark keluar dari jam kerjanya malam itu. Mengendap-endap di antara gang yang cukup sempit, sesekali mengintip. Donghyuck tidak merencanakan apapun sebelumnya. Ia hanya ingin melakukan sesuatu yang mampu membuat Mark merasa buruk.

Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga Donghyuck melihat Mark berlari kecil dari pintu belakang. Terima kasih kepada cerita Renjun 3 bulan lepas, tanpa sengaja membeberkan jam kerja sang mantan. Mark tampak mengenakan sebuah _hoodie_ dengan desain terburuk yang pernah Donghyuck lihat sebelumnya. Warnanya hijau—bukan hijau yang bagus, dan jelas terlalu besar untuk tubuhnya.

_Mungkin milik kakaknya—tunggu, mungkin … kekasih barunya?_

Donghyuck tidak mampu menahan rasa terperanjat di atas asumsi liarnya.

Ia sangat benci mengakui bahwa Mark ternyata jauh lebih menggemaskan dari foto-foto yang selama ini tersebar di akunnya, bahkan ketika tubuhnya dilapisi pakaian teraneh yang pernah ada. Tubuh yang ramping, tulang pipi yang menjulang berbalut kulit pucat, kacamata preskripsi dengan rangka ramping, ransel Jansport yang tersampir asal di atas bahu, dan _basic high-top_ Converse yang melapisi kakinya.

Sekarang Donghyuck paham mengapa Renjun jatuh hati pada pemuda menggemaskan itu, mengapa Renjun _menangisi_ pemuda menggemaskan itu.

Sayangnya, menjadi menggemaskan tidak cukup untuk menutupi perbuatannya pada Renjun.

Mark berjalan pelan menuju area parkiran sepeda yang berada di sebuah gang, tepat di samping kanan kafe tempatnya bekerja. Donghyuck tidak kuasa menepuk dahinya ketika menyadari dirinya baru saja kehilangan kesempatan bagus untuk merusak keadaan hati pria brengsek itu. Meninggalkan sedikit corak _spray paint_ di atas sepeda Mark tidak terdengar terlalu buruk baginya. Lagipula, salahkan Renjun yang tidak pernah bercerita tentang Mark yang ternyata berkendara dengan sepeda.

Donghyuck membuang cepat sesalnya mengingat ia tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk dibuang. Ia perlu menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan cepat tanpa seorang pun mengetahuinya.

Selagi Mark memindahkan kunci sepeda, gawainya berdering sangat kencang.

_Ya Tuhan, di dunia ini, manusia mana yang masih tidak menggunakan fitur gawai selain mode_ silent _?! Kolot banget!_

Jemari Mark meraih gawainya dari saku belakang celana, membiarkan _hoodie_ jeleknya sedikit terangkat, menunjukkan sedikit bentuk figur yang tersembunyi di baliknya. Donghyuck mulai membayangkan pilihan busananya hari ini: denim ketat gelap dan kaus hitam berukuran XL. Besar memang, tetapi tidak sebesar _hoodie_ Mark, bermaksud menyembunyikan gembil pada perutnya.

Mungkin Mark memiliki alasan tersendiri untuk berpakaian demikian, namun mengapa ia bahwa berniat menyembunyikan sesuatu dibaliknya jika tubuhnya justru nampak sebagus itu?

_Tunggu, apa yang sedang aku pikirkan?_

Sekali lagi, Donghyuck menendang kasar berbagai pemikiran aneh yang bersemi dalam benaknya. Ia datang ke sini dengan sebuah tujuan konkrit. Ia _akan_ dan _harus_ menyelesaikannya.

Obsidiannya sekali lagi menangkap sosok Mark dalam pandang fokus—sesungguhnya, tidak pernah sekali pun pandangnya meninggalkan sosok Mark dari radarnya, tetapi tidak dengan imajinya yang liar. Dapat Donghyuck lihat jelas seutas kurva yang perlahan terukir pada Mark, tepat setelah ia melihat apapun yang terpatri di atas layar gawainya sebelum menerima panggilan.

Mungkin itu kekasih barunya—bisa juga dipanggil, musuh baru Donghyuck. Benaknya berlari dengan kecepatan 100 kilometer per jam detik itu juga.

Donghyuck yang bersembunyi di seberang gang membiarkan dirinya hanyut dalam perbincangan Mark.

“Halo, Sayang.”

_Sayang?!_

“Iya, aku baru saja selesai, _hyung_.”

Hyung _?! Kekasih barunya lebih tua?!_

“Kau masih berada di luar rumah? Oh … jangan pulang dulu, mau makan di luar? Tolong tunggu aku di tempat biasa, ya? Sampai jumpa.”

Jadi Mark berencana untuk makan malam bersama si “Sayang” ini di luar “rumah” dan Donghyuck secara sengaja menempatkan dirinya untuk mendengar seluruh isi percakapan tersebut.

Ya. Mark dan Renjun memang tidak bertahan lama, 5 bulan kurang lebih, tetapi keduanya sempat terikat di atas sebuah status yang jelas bukan sebuah permainan. Ditambah lagi, Renjun seakan terbang ke langit setiap kali bercerita tentang sang pujaan hati. Pasti keduanya bukan lagi sekadar bergurau.

Tapi apa? Sekarang Mark justru meninggalkan Renjun seorang diri. Bersenang-senang dengan si “Sayang” yang mungkin jauh lebih tua? Mungkin juga sudah berbagi atap untuk tinggal?

Donghyuck mampu merasakan emosi yang menguap naik, membakar habis nalurinya hingga tidak lagi bersisa. _What a total dick—_

Amarah Donghyuck seakan segera ditranslasikan oleh langit malam. Prosesnya selalu berjalan demikian, terkadang cuaca secara otomatis bertindak mengikuti perasaan hati Donghyuck. Kota tempatnya tinggal terbilang cukup beruntung, mengingat Donghyuck bukan sosok yang mudah buta oleh perasaan. Tapi tidak untuk hari ini.

Mark bahkan belum sempat mengayuh pedal sepedanya jauh ketika air menghujam brutal. Seakan matahari tidak akan terbit esok, hujan turun sangat deras. Langit malam yang semula sewarna palet _navy_ pucat kini memerah, ditemani banyak awan gemuk dan petir yang menggelegar. Gang yang mulai dibanjiri air kini tampak seperti kolam renang untuk anak-anak.

Dengan sedikit asa yang masi membara, Mark berusaha melindungi kepala dan tubuhnya dengan _hoodie_ yang sudah kuyup oleh air. Setidaknya, warna buruk itu kini bisa lebih mudah ditoleransi.

Donghyuck merasa sedikit lebih baik ketika menyadari tindakannya yang tidak direncanakan justru bekerja dengan cukup baik. Sayangnya, Mark tidak tampak marah ataupun kecewa dengan keadaan yang ada.

Mark perlahan memindahkan tubuh mungil, bersama dengan sepedanya, untuk berteduh di bawah atap kecil kafe yang berdekatan dengan pintu masuk. Terduduk pada ujung kusennya yang mulai basah. Mark perlahan kembali meraih gawai dari dalam saku, mengelap layarnya dengan lengan _hoodie_ (yang tidak mampu berbuat banyak karena pakaiannya juga basah), tersenyum kecil kala mengetahui gawainya masih bekerja.

Donghyuck yang awalnya bersembunyi kini mengikuti Mark. Duduk di atas kusen jendela toko yang berseberangan dengan kafe. Mengamati tetes air hujan yang perlahan mereda bersamaan dengan perasaan hatinya yang mulai damai. Berkebalikan dengan Mark, pakaian Donghyuck hanya terkena sedikit cipratain air—dan itu lah saat di mana Mark berhasil menangkap perhatian sosok Donghyuck dari ujung yang bersebrangan.

“Bukan hari yang buruk untukmu juga, ya?” Mark berteriak dari tempatnya termangu, memberi Donghyuck cengiran lebar terlucu yang pernah dilihatnya.

Dibutuhkan waktu sepersekian sekon hingga Donghyuck sadar bahwa Mark tengah mengajaknya berbicara.

_Holy shit._

Donghyuck baru saja menyadari sorot pandangnya yang sejak awal terfokus pada rambut lepek Mark yang menempel pada dahinya yang lebar. Benak Donghyuck bekerja dalam mode _auto pilot_ , berusaha keras menyelamatkan dirinya dari rasa malu.

“Kurang lebih,” Donghyuck membalas dengan teriakan, sekeras mungkin bertingkah seakan semuanya baik-baik saja. “seharian penuh aku bergulat dengan matematika. Untungnya, aku berlindung di bawah atap sejak awal.”

“Memangnya aku tampak sekuyup itu?”

“Iya.”

“Tapi kalau boleh jujur, hujan itu tidak selalu buruk.” Mark, sekali lagi, tersenyum padanya.

Mark baru saja tersenyum. Bagaimana bisa dirinya masih tersenyum Ketika sekujur tubuhnya terjerembap dalam peluk air hujan? Ditambah lagi, mungkin kekasih barunya masih menunggu untuk acara makan malam yang dijanjikan. Mungkin juga, diikuti dengan sesi guling-gemas bersama semalam suntuk. Tidakkah ada sedikit pun murka dalam dirinya soal kemungkinan pembatalan seluruh agenda harinya karena celananya yang telah dibanjiri air?

_That man can’t be real._

“Apa kau mau memakai payungku?” yang itu keluar dari mulut Donghyuck tanpa aba-aba.

Boleh saja Mark melakukan hal terburuk yang pernah seorang manusia lakukan di muka bumi, tetapi Donghyuck juga punya hati. Mungkin sedikit rasa empati yang menyeruak liar Ketika dilihatnya Mark menggigil kedinginan. Mungkin juga sepercik rasa sesal karena sudah bertindak terlalu jauh. Donghyuck dapat kembali merasakan bibirnya bergerak tanpa adanya perintah. “Aku akan pulang dengan taksi malam ini. Aku tidak terlalu membutuhkannya.”

Mark tampak terkejut. Kedua matanya melebar, kemudian melepaskan kikik kecil yang teredam oleh suara rintik hujan. Gemas.

_Bukan hal yang aneh untuk meminjamkan payungmu pada sosok yang tidak dikenal, Donghyuck. Tetap tenang._

“Terima kasih, tetapi tidak perlu. Akan sulit untukku nantinya mengembalikan payungmu.”

“Aku sering berjalan-jalan di area ini,”—yang satu itu bohong, karena Donghyuck belum pernah dan tidak akan datang ke area ini jika bukan untuk mengganggu Mark—”kau bekerja paruh waktu di kafe, ‘kan? Aku bisa berkunjung lain kali untuk segelas kopi dan mengambil payungku.”

_Ew, kalimat itu terdengar sangat_ flirty _dan menggelikan._

“Tunggu, darimana kau tahu aku bekerja di kafe ini? Kita juga belum pernah sebelumnya, ‘kan?!”

_Fuck—_

“Aku baru saja melihatmu keluar dari pintu belakang, jadi aku mengasumsikan kau bekerja di sana.” Donghyuck menyadari tutur katanya terdengar kaku. “Ngomong-ngomong, aku akan tetap meminjamkan payung ini padamu. Harganya tidak mahal. Jadi jika kau tidak mengembalikannya padaku pun aku tidak merasa keberatan.”

“Uhh,” Donghyuck dapat melihat bagaimana Mark berusaha menimbang-nimbang soal tawaran yang ia berikan. Jemari yang mengapit dagu, pandang iris yang mengandai, dan telapak kaki yang tidak bisa diam bergerak. “baiklah, jika memang kau yang memaksa.”

Mark yang berlari menyebrang hujan. Lengan basah yang menjulur untuk menerima payung. Lensa kacamata yang berembun. Lagi-lagi, sebuah senyuman lebar.

“Terima kasih!”

Dan itulah cerita dibalik Donghyuck yang Kembali pulang dengan keadaan bingung. Gagal dalam percobaan pertamanya menghancurkan hari Mark. Kenapa juga ia meminjamkan payungnya pada Mark? Kenapa juga ia membawa pulang perasaan lucu ketika mengingat senyum Mark malam itu?

Ah, tidak. Bahkan dalam seribu tahun pun—Donghyuck tidak akan pernah sudi mengakui perasaannya.

* * *

Kali kedua Donghyuck merusak hari Mark adalah karena payung _sialan_ nya.

Sempat beberapa kali Donghyuck berpikir bahwa mengambil kembali miliknya bukan pilihan yang tepat—menunjukkan dirinya di hadapan Mark _bukanlah_ pilihan yang tepat sejak awal. Detik ini, bisa saja Mark sudah mengenal identitas Donghyuck. Mungkin saja Mark juga tidak merasa nyaman dengan fakta sahabat dari mantannya berusaha menggoda dengan cara meminjamkan payung.

Di atas segala kemungkinan buruk yang mungkin terjadi, jemari pendek Donghyuck kini mendorong gagang pintu kafe, tempat dimana Mark menghabiskan sebagian besar waktu luangnya.

Suasana hari ini panas. Tentu saja, mereka tengah berada di tengah musim panas tahunan. Keadaan kafe cukup ramai dan padat oleh pengunjung.

Mark berhasil mengenali Donghyuck pada detik pertama kedua obsidiannya berhasil menangkap milik yang lebih belia. Wajahnya seakan berubah cerah, memamerkan senyuman besar yang mendorong lipitan pada kerut mata.

_Apa-apaan itu?! Gemes banget!_

Mark melambaikan tangannya tinggi dari ujung lain kafe, bersebelahan dengan konter kasir. Mark juga memberikan senyuman klasiknya, suskes membuat Donghyuck tidak mampu menahan rasa canggungnya sebelum memutuskan untuk berjalan mendekat.

Mengapa Mark bertingkah sangat baik padanya? Dia bukan orang baik-baik. Mark dengan mudahnya menampikkan hubungannya dengan Renjun, kemudian meninggalkannya menangis di atas sofa untuk 3 hari.

Donghyuck berusaha sekeras mungkin mencari alasan untuk kabur, berlari keluar dari kafe dan tidak lagi menampakkan wajahnya dihadapan pemuda yang lebih tua. Ia selalu mengenal tipe pria semacam Mark— _the douchbag_. Selalu tersenyum untuk memenangkan hati seseorang, bersenang-senang, lalu pergi ketika bosan.

Donghyuck bersumpah dirinya tidak akan jatuh hati.

“Akhirnya kau datang juga!” ujar Mark, masih tersenyum dari ujung konter yang memisahkan keduanya. “Aku pikir kau sudah lupa soal payungmu.”

“Awalnya aku tidak berencana untuk mengambilnya kembali, tapi aku sedang berjalan-jalan di area ini,” Donghyuck membuat mimik dramatis dengan gerak jemarinya, mencoba meyakinkan Mark dengan karangan alasannya yang payah. “tapi kau tidak perlu mengembalikan payungnya jika kau mau. Aku hanya datang berkunjung untuk segelas kopi dingin.”

“Ah, aku tahu perasaan itu. Bukankah hari ini sangat panas?” lagi-lagi Mark mengenakan sebuah _hoodie_. Bukan yang hijau kemarin. Kali ini warnanya hitam, terlihat sangat tipis, tetapi juga terlalu besar untuk ukuran tubuhnya. “Kau mau pesan apa?”

“Punya rekomendasi bagus?”

Donghyuck sudah tahu soal kopi mana yang paling Mark sukai, mengingat kembali unggahan di laman sosial medianya. Tetapi Donghyuck hanya terbungkam lucu, berusaha menahan segala hasratnya untuk meneriaki kebodohan sosok yang lebih tua.

“Kalau boleh jujur, aku memang bukan penggemar besar kopi, tapi aku suka membuat mereka! Kemarin aku menemukan sebuah resep menarik dimana aku harus mencampurkan _espresso_ dengan sedikit perasan limun, lalu—”

Kedua obsidian Mark merekah lebar, menampilkan seantero galaksi yang bersemayam di dalamnya, bersinar jauh lebih indah dari apapun di muka bumi ini.

Mendengarkan seseorang berbicara mengenai minat dan bakat pribadi akan selalu mampu menarik keluar sisi terbaik dari mereka. Akan begitu menarik melihat bagaimana mata mereka akan berpendar, bicara mereka yang penuh implikasi antusiasme, tidak lupa secercah girang yang terpancar dari setiap gerik mereka.

Dan Donghyuck terpaksa harus mengalihkan pandangnya. Mark hanya bersinar terlalu terang; sangat berbahaya.

Gestur Donghyuck yang secara tiba-tiba mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Mark membuat rentetan kalimat yang tengah disampaikan seketika terputus. “Hei, kau baik-baik saja?’

Benaknya masih mengawang-awang. Gawat. Wajahnya kini pasti masih merah padam. Donghyuck yakin pasti Mark juga tahu: pandang mereka tidak barang sedikit pun berpisah dari satu sama lain sejak keduanya berjumpa hari ini. Itu tidak wajar. Ditambah lagi dengan serunyam galaksi yang masih bersarang dalam sorot pandang khawatirnya. Donghyuck bisa _gila_.

Mark tidak mungkin termasuk dalam tipe pria semacam _itu_. Dia terlalu polos.

“Y-ya. Aku baik. Hanya Lelah.”

“Kalau begitu, aku yakin aku akan menyukai kopi buatanku.” Mark sudah meraih sebuah mug dari atas nakas, meletakannya di bawah mesin kopi yang sudah panas. “Silahkan duduk dimana pun kau mau. Aku akan mengantarkannya padamu.”

Donghyuck memutuskan untuk mengambil sebuah kursi tinggi yang bersebelahan dengan konter—seakan tidak ada kursi lain yang bisa diisi. Canggung memang, tapi kini Mark tengah bekerja menjaga toko seorang diri. Donghyuck merasa tidak tega membuat Mark harus repot nantinya.

Kopi buatan Mark berakhir menjadi sebuah minuman yang tidak begitu Donghyuck sukai. Terlalu pahit untuk seleranya, juga terlalu asam untuk lambungnya yang sering bermasalah. Tapi tidak apa, bersandiwara adalah salah satu keahlian Donghyuck, dan ia bersyukur berbuat demikian karena Mark berakhir membalas pujian darinya dengan sebuah senyuman.

Mereka mengobrol ringan setelahnya, kembali membicarakan masa-masa lampau setelah insiden hujan tempo hari. Mark ternyata jauh lebih cerewet dan ceria dari dugaan Donghyuck. Ditambah lagi dengan tawa yang terus menerus keluar setiap kali Donghyuck mengakhiri cerita singkatnya. Dirinya belum pernah bertemu manusia dengan selera humor serendah Mark sebelumnya. Jika ia bergurau semacam ini dengan Renjun, dirinya pasti sudah habis jadi bahan cercaan.

Wow. Mereka menjadi sangat akrab dalam jangka waktu yang sangat cepat.

Sayangnya, keseruan mereka terhenti ketika telepon kedai berdering nyaring. Donghyuck sempat menangkap rona terkejut dan gugup dalam gelagat Mark. Yang lebih tua sempat menarik napas dalam sebelum akhirnya meraih gagang telepon, mengucapkan kalimat pembuka toko dalam nada stereotipikal.

Gelagat gagunya tidak bertahan lama, karena tidak barang sedetik kemudian tuturnya berubah lembut. Pandangnya berubah teduh, gestur terlembut yang pernah Donghyuck lihat dari sosok Mark yang biasanya kaku dan canggung.

_Oh. Pasti dari si 'Sayang' yang kemarin._

Berakhir begitu saja. Donghyuck yakin bahwa telepon itu adalah aba-aba untuk dirinya agar segera pergi. Dirinya bahkan tidak berniat untuk tinggal sedikit lebih lama menguping untuk mengetahui siapa nama si Sayang itu. Jemarinya merogoh kasar tas, meletakan selembar uang di meja konter, kemudian berjalan pergi seraya melambaikan tangannya halus sebagai ucap selamat tinggal. Mark sempat bergerak untuk menghentikan Donghyuck, namun kabel telepon menghambatnya.

Kenapa dirinya harus merasa seperti ini?

Hari yang cerah sontak berubah gelap setelah Donghyuck menutup pintu masuk kafe. Donghyuck sempat menyumpahi pria yang kini masih tertawa manis dari balik konter. Semua ini salah Mark, bukan salahnya. _Mood_ Donghyuck kini buruk, maka Mark juga harus merasakan hal yang sama.

Donghyuck berdiri di sana, memikirkan jutaan rencana yang mungkin ia lakukan untuk merusak hari Mark, namun kini kelakar jahilnya membeku. Yang dapat ia bayangkan hanyalah wajah Renjun, mungkin kembali menangis jika tahu Mark kini tengah berbincang ria dengan kekasih barunya.

Apa kini Donghyuck marah karena membayangkan perasaan Renjun? Atau marah karena ia merasa cemburu? Dirinya tidak lagi tahu.

Maka Donghyuck menurunkan hujan lebat dari atas kepalanya. Membasahi jendela kafe dari luar, membuat terkejut orang-orang di sekitarnya, juga membuat kuyup sekujur tubuhnya. Donghyuck tidak yakin jika Mark yang bertugas untuk membereskan kekacauan di luar kafe nantinya, tetapi setidaknya ia sudah berbuat sesuatu hari ini.

Kemudian langkah panjangnya mengantar Donghyuck pulang. Kehujanan. Sempat merutuk sebal karena lupa meminta kembali payungnya.

* * *

Kali ketiga Donghyuck merusak hari Mark adalah ketika musim panas mencapai puncaknya.

Jangan tanya soal bagaimana caranya karena Donghyuck juga tidak tahu; Mark mengikuti akun sosial medianya kemarin sore. Mark juga mengirimkan pesan soal bagaimana dirinya masih memegang payung Donghyuck, juga soal dirinya yang melihat Donghyuck kehujanan tidak lama setelah keduanya berpisah.

Donghyuck, masih menjadi sosok dengan gengsi terlampau tinggi, meninggalkan pesan di dalam _inbox_ selama beberapa hari. Donghyuck masih belum berani mengikuti Mark di akun sosial medianya, ada terlalu banyak ketakutan yang menghambatnya: Renjun, gengsi, dan degup jantungnya yang kian memburu mengingat kejadian lampau di kafe.

Walau demikian, Donghyuck masih mengunjungi laman akun Mark secara religius setiap harinya. Tidak _sering_ , hanya saja rutin.

Di hari Donghyuck sudah cukup berani untuk mengikuti Mark adalah hari dimana ia juga memberanikan diri untuk melihat Story yang ditinggalkan beberapa jam sebelumnya.

Dan detik itu juga, ide baru untuk mengganggu Mark melompat keluar.

Story yang ditinggalkan Mark memang terbilang biasa saja. Sebuah _review_ singkat soal buku motivasi yang tengah dibacanya dan juga pesan singkat yang mengeluhkan panasnya cuaca akhir-akhir ini. Donghyuck tahu Mark tidak memiliki unit pendingin ruangan di dalam kamarnya, mengingat kembali omelan Renjun beberapa bulan lalu ketika keduanya masih berpacaran.

“Kamar Mark sangat panas! Benar-benar merusak momen menggemaskan kita hari itu!”

Lalu bagaimana jika Donghyuck dengan sengaja memanfaatkan musim panas ini untuk membuat si brengsek itu banjir keringat di kamarnya sendiri?

Tidak ada cara yang mungkin bisa ia lakukan untuk memastikan kelancaran rencana jahanamnya, maka Donghyuck hanya akan melindungi dirinya dari panas hari di ruang perpustakaan universitas, berharap bahwa kali ini tuhan akan mengabulkan keinginannya. Donghyuck juga tidak memiliki unit pendingin ruangan di dalam kamarnya, makai a juga perlu mengungsi pergi. Berbuat jahil tidak akan menyenangkan jika sang pelaku juga mendapat getahnya, bukan begitu?

Maka pada hari pelaksanaan rencananya, Donghyuck datang ke perpustakaan lengkap dengan sepotong apel segar, minuman dingin, laptop, dan buku bacaan favoritnya. Ia datang dengan preparasi lengkap. Siap untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri selagi menyiksa Mark dari kejauhan.

Donghyuck terus menunggu masuknya notifikasi dari akun Mark. Genap 20 menit sekali, Donghyuck menemukan dirinya berhenti melakukan aktivitas apapun yang tengah dilakoni, membuka gawai yang terkunci, kemudian memastikan Mark sudah mati kepanasan.

Nihil. Tidak ada satu pun notifikasi masuk. Mark pasti seorang masokis jika dirinya masih bisa bertahan ditengah cuaca sepanas ini.

Donghyuck tidak bisa menahan rasa kecewa yang perlahan menggigit habis kepercayaan dirinya. Seluruh rencana untuk membalas dendam Renjun seakan tidak berguna. Untuk pertama kalinya, Donghyuck benar-benar dipukul telak oleh kegagalan. Dunia seakan tidak mau Mark menderita kesialan, alih-alih justru dirinya yang harus menanggung beban perasaan seorang diri.

Tetapi disaat yang bersamaan, sesosok pria mungil berwajah cerah berlalu cepat dari pintu masuk perpustakaan. Sebotol _infused water_ dalam genggam, laptop dan buku dalam dekap lainnya. Ya. Itu Lee Minhyung, berjalan masuk ke dalam perpustakaan, tempat dimana Donghyuck berlindung dari temperatur yang kian menanjak.

Donghyuck berjengit, menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik layar laptopnya yang terbuka.

Mark menganalisa seantero ruangan yang sudah terisi penuh. Satu-satunya bangku yang kosong berada tepat di sisi kiri Donghyuck.

 _Mampus_.

“Aku tidak tahu kau sering menghabiskan waktumu di sini juga.” Mark berujar seraya meletakan barang bawaannya satu persatu di atas meja dan Donghyuck bertindak seakan dirinya tidak tahu bahwa Mark berada di sisinya. Masih berlagak memandang intens layar Laptop. Melarutkan dirinya dalam suara yang tersiar dari lubang _earphone_.

Mungkin karena merasa diabaikan. Mark sempat memutar bola matanya, duduk di atas bangku, lalu membuka laptopnya tanpa berusaha kembali bersitatap dengan Donghyuck.

Donghyuck mati kutu. Dirinya perlu memutus rantai keganjilan diantara mereka detik ini juga.

Setelah sekian lama memikirkan gagasan cemerlang dalam benaknya, Donghyuck memutuskan untuk berpura-pura mengambil makanan dari dalam tasnya, kemudian bertindak seakan dirinya terkejut menemukan Mark yang sudah duduk di sisinya. Ia tahu itu ide bodoh, tapi dirinya tidak punya pilihan lain.

“Oh,” sandiwara Donghyuck barusan layak mendapatkan piala nobel. “aku tidak melihatmu datang.”

Donghyuck menemukan hal ini lucu: soal bagaimana dirinya pasti akan bersandiwara ketika bertemu dengan Mark.

Yang didapatkan dari Mark hanyalah senyuman tipis, berlanjut dengan aksi mengecek gawai yang tersimpan dalam rapat denim yang dikenakannya.

“Apa kau sedang menunggu seseorang?” tanya Donghyuck berusaha ramah.

"Aku datang ke sini dengan seseorang, tetapi ia sedang membeli minuman dingin.” Mark menjawab cepat, membalas tatapan Donghyuck, kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya yang ternyata belum usai. “Aku tidak mengerti soal bagaimana musim panas tahun ini sangat brutal. Aku dan temanku nyaris mati kepanasan di dalam kamarku!”

Mark dan temannya di dalam kamar. Teman? Atau si Sayang? Donghyuck mengusir cepat andai dalam benaknya.

“Ah, aku paham. Temperatur di ruangan ini sangat dingin, aku saja sampai lupa kalau di luar sana cuaca sangat panas.”—Donghyuck tidak kuat menahan rasa bersalah mengingat dirinya kini membuat jutaan warga kota tempatnya tinggal pasti tengah tersikas karena tindak _bocah_ nya—“Aku tidak tahu kalau kau ternyata sering menghabiskan waktumu di sini juga.”

Mark tertawa lepas dan Donghyuck dapat merasakan perutnya ususnya terlilit oleh rasa malu. Panas yang terpantul dari jendela seakan menyapu semu di wajah, berusaha membunuhnya perlahan karena baru saja mengucapkan sebuah pernyataan bodoh.

“Aku sudah mengatakan itu sebelumnya! Mungkin kau tidak mendengarku karena menggunakan _earphone_.”

“Oh, maaf. Aku tidak—"

Perhatian keduanya kembali teralih ketika sesosok pemuda memasuki ruang pandang. Sosok itu tampak jauh lebih tua, bertubuh bongsor, namun berwajah mungil dan berpostur kurus. Bahunya yang lebar membuat kaus polosan yang tersampir tampak luar biasa. Ditambah lagi dengan paduan aksesoris pada telinga dan lengannya.

Sorot mata yang teduh dari pemuda asing itu sempat membuat Donghyuck terkejut. “Halo!” pemuda itu menjulurkan tangannya, mengajak bersalaman, “Namaku Johnny.”

“Lee Donghyuck.”

Pemuda bongsor itu, kemungkinan si ‘Sayang’, meletakan plastik toserba yang terisi penuh oleh banyak minuman karbonat dan makanan ringan. “Tidak ada kursi lagi, kah?”

Mark hanya menggeleng, “Maaf.”

_Oh, kenapa perasaan ini datang lagi?_

“Aku bisa pindah dari sini jika kau mau.” sekali lagi, Donghyuck berakhir merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Mark dan Johnny sempat saling bertukar tatap, kemudian menatap Donghyuck dengan tatapan bersalah. Memaksa Donghyuck untuk kembali duduk manis di atas kursinya.

Johnny berakhir pergi berkeliling untuk mencari bangku kosong yang bisa ia pindahkan agar bisa duduk berdampingan dengan Mark. Donghyuck, yang kini justru menjadi merasa semakin tidak nyaman, berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya yang berkecamuk liar. Bagaimana tidak? Dirinya kini justru terjebak dalam acara kencan dadakan.

“Bagaimana kalian bisa saling kenal?” Johnny telah memutar tutup botol minuman karbonatnya selagi bersandar ringan pada kursi yang ditempatkan di sisi Mark.

“Kami _tidak_ saling kenal.” serobot Donghyuck ketus, berusaha menerka bagaimana Mark bereaksi nantinya.

Mark menahan dirinya sedikit, menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Mungkin kebingungan. “Aku mengenalmu, Lee Donghyuck, bukan?”

“Benar, Lee Minhyung. Aku juga mengenalmu, tetapi kita tidak dekat.”

“Oh, maafkan aku. Aku kira kalian berdua sahabat dekat.” Johnny bergerak halus meraih sepasang Airpods dari kantung celananya, tersenyum simpul sebelum kembali berbicara, “Kalau begitu, aku ada sedikit urusan. Senang bertemu denganmu, Lee Donghyuck.” dan Johnny pun tenggelam dalam acara menonton acara televisi dari gawainya.

Donghyuck sempat membalasnya dengan senyum kaku. Ah, suasana yang sangat aneh.

Melihat Donghyuck yang merasa canggung, Mark berakhir menepuk-nepuk bahu Donghyuck yang sempat menegang, berusaha memberikan menyalurkan afeksi samar, “Maaf, ya?”

Dan Donghyuck kembali terdiam, tidak tahu harus membalasnya dengan apa. Persetan senyum polos pada wajah mantan Renjun— _he is THAT cute_.

Dirinya berhasil bertahan barang 30 menit sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk beranjak pergi. Sepanjang waktu itu juga, Donghyuck berusaha mati-matian tidak memuntahkan sarapannya pagi tadi. Ia tidak kuat melihat bagaimana Mark dan Johnny saling berulah: mereka _sangat_ platonik. Secara gamblang saling sentuh, saling ganggu, dan sesekali tertawa ketika Johnny menemukan Mark ikut mengintip apa yang ditontonnya.

Syukur keduanya tidak sampai saling kecup, astaga.

Ketika Langkah gontainya meninggalkan ruang perpustakaan, benak Donghyuck melayang tanpa arah, menelisik jauh seraya perlahan menurunkan suhu cuaca yang dirasa terlalu panas. Kepalanya perlahan berkunang-kunang, bertanya apakah sejauh ini segala upayanya mengganggu Mark adalah memang murni untuk membantu Renjun atau untuk dirinya sendiri.

Donghyuck berakhir mengirim sebuah pesan singkat untuk Renjun, mencari tempat bersinggah untuk membuang penat. Renjun menjawabnya tidak lama, mengatakan bahwa dirinya baru saja membeli banyak es krim dan minuman dingin. Tidak ada alasan lagi untuk Donghyuck tidak datang dan merecoki kediaman Renjun untuk sesuap es krim gratis.

“Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini?” Donghyuck baru saja meletakan seplastik penuh es krim batangan ke dalam lemari pendingin, namun membiarkan 2 batang di atas meja untuk dirinya dan Renjun. “Hari ini cukup buruk untukku, tapi aku merasa baik.”

“Jadi itu alasan dibalik panasnya cuaca hari ini, ya?”

“Huh, jangan ‘sok tahu.”

Renjun sempat tertawa sebelum akhirnya bersender pada sebuah sofa, lengannya menggantung lemah. “Kalau kau bertanya soal keadaanku, _yeah_. Aku sudah baik-baik saja.”

Donghyuck sempat menggigit lipat bibirnya ragu. Ia tidak mau memperburuk situasi yang ada, maka ia pun membungkam mulutnya. Menahan segala rasa penasaran yang masih membabi buta yang dirasa tidak diperlukan. Melihat Renjun kini sudah mampu tersenyum sudah mampu menjawab sebagian rasa cemasnya.

“Kita bersama bukan untuk waktu yang lama, kau tahu, ‘kan?”

“Tapi tetap saja, Renjun. Tidak adil untuknya memutuskan hubungan kalian seenaknya.”

“Aku tahu, tapi aku sudah paham soal mengapa ia berlaku demikian, dan aku sudah merasa baik-baik saja.” Renjun melipat tangannya, mungkin berusaha menguatkan dirinya sebelum kembali berbicara. “Aku dan Mark membicarakannya sambil minum semalam.”

Donghyuck tidak membalasnya dengan kata-kata, melainkan sebuah kernyitan dalam pada kening. Selama ini, Donghyuck sudah berjuang keras untuk merusak hari sesosok duda yang terlalu menggemaskan untuk usianya, dan Renjun justru kembali pergi berkencan dengan Mark? 

Tetapi Renjun sudah mengenal Donghyuck terlalu lama. Membaca isi pikiran Donghyuck tidak lagi terasa serumit menyelesaikan tugas kalkulus. “Bukan kencan, hanya sebuah perpisahan.” koreksinya.

“Lalu apa yang kalian lakukan? Bersetubuh untuk terakhir kalinya?”—yang itu keluar tanpa ada sedikit pun penyaringan. Nada yang Donghyuck gunakan terdengar nyelekit. Separuh karena terkejut, separuh lagi karena cemburu.

“Sembarangan. Tentu saja tidak, bodoh.” nampaknya Renjun terlalu polos untuk menyadari imaji apa yang tengah memenuhi benak sahabatnya, fakta dimana Donghyuck sesungguhnya iri dengan kesempatan Renjun untuk setidaknya pernah menjadi sosok yang penting dalam kehidupan Mark. “Kami hanya … berbincang. Jangan salah, tapi aku sangat menikmati perbincangan kemarin. Mark itu orang yang baik.

“Kau memang belum pernah bertemu dengannya, Hyuck, tetapi dia sangat memesona. Kau akan terkejut jika mengetahui persona asli dibalik topengnya justru berbinar jauh lebih terang. Dia … terlalu bersih untuk dilahirkan di dunia yang kejam. Ucapku boleh terdengar seakan aku masih jatuh cinta, tapi percayalah bahwa aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai bagian dari masa lalu. Hanya saja, Mark memang sebaik itu.” Renjun berakhir menyumpal mulutnya dengan es krim, sepercik rona masih tampak jelas dari ujung pipinya.

Donghyuck duduk di sana, kaki yang tersilang, mengemut es krim rasa buahnya seraya memutuskan apa dirinya perlu membongkar rahasia kecilnya, soal apa yang tengah dikerjakannya sekarang. Renjun tampak seolah dirinya memang sudah bergerak maju, tidak lagi berkubang dalam sendu yang ikut bersandar pada pundaknya. Namun kini Donghyuck yang berpikir terlalu banyak soal Mark. Ia merasa setidaknya perlu menceritakan sedikit hal soal pengalaman pribadinya.

“Sebenarnya aku sudah pernah bertemu dengan Mark.” Donghyuck berpikir bahwa mungkin ini adalah cara yang tepat untuk memulai kembali perbincangan.“Kami berjumpa tanpa sengaja, kalian juga sudah putus. Hari itu turun hujan dan aku berakhir meminjamkan payungku padanya.”

Tentu saja, Donghyuck menyembunyikan bagian dimana dirinya lah yang menurunkan hujan, bagian dimana ia merasa marah (dan kini ia sadar bahwa sebenarnya ia merasa cemburu) ketika Mark menerima telepon dari kekasih barunya, dan bagian dimana Mark tampak menggemaskan ketika poni basahnya menempel pada kening.

“Tentu, saja Hyuck. Kau memang orang terbaik yang pernah ada.” nada yang keluar dari ucap Renjun memang dimaksudkan untuk mengolok sang sahabat yang berkulit langsat, namun tidak ada sedikit pun kesan bahwa Renjun merasa marah ataupun kecewa.

“Jadi aku meminjamkannya payungku, lalu berusaha mengambilnya kembali beberapa hari kemudian.” Donghyuck berhenti gamang. Bagaimana caranya ia menceritakan bahwa Mark sudah menemukan kekasih baru? Donghyuck merasa tidak yakin dirinya siap untuk menceritakan penemuannya pada Renjun.

“Apa kau menyukainya?”

Donghyuck tersedak es krimnya sendiri dan Renjun mengangkat kedua bahunya cuek.

“Percayalah, aku juga pernah mengalami hal yang sama.” Renjun berbicara kalem bagaikan ombak laut pada siang hari. Sarat akan sedikit pun emosi mentah yang Donghyuck harapkan, justru banjir dengan rasa penasaran.

“Aku tidak menyukainya.” Donghyuck berbohong pada Renjun (dan juga dirinya sendiri).

“Oke,” Renjun sempat terkejut mendengar Donghyuck membalasnya seperti anak kecil yang sedang merajuk. “lalu kenapa kau terdengar marah? Apa yang terjadi?”

Donghyuck menarik napas panjang. “Ia mendapat telefon dari kekasih barunya.”

Sebuah usaha yang buruk untuk menyelamatkan suasana yang bertambah canggung. Setelah Donghyuck berusaha keras untuk tidak membocorkan rahasia yang ia rengkuh seorang diri, setelah ia mati-matian menggingit lidahnya sejak ia bersitatap dengan Renjun hari ini, akhirnya kalimat itu terlepas juga.

“Kekasih baru?” kini Renjun yang kelihatan kebingungan. “Dia tidak bilang jika ia punya kekasih baru.”

“Mungkin dia tidak ingin cerita, aku tidak tahu.”

“Tidak, tidak mungkin.” Renjun terdengar terlalu santai atas kenyataan yang ada. “Kita sudah membahas soal ini semalam selagi berbincang. Harusnya ia menceritakannya padaku jika ia memang sudah memiliki kekasih baru. Kita berdua sudah tidak memiliki hubungan apapun. Kita baik-baik saja.”

Ingin sekali Donghyuck memercayai ucapan itu.

“Tapi Mark mengangkat panggilan itu dengan panggilan sayang! Lalu— _oh_ , hari ini aku juga bertemu dengan Mark dan kekasihnya di perpustakaan, namanya Johnny. Kupikir ia terlalu tinggi untuk Mark, tapi wajahnya juga tampan—maksudku, kekasih baru Mark. Ya. Kekasih baru Mark sangat tinggi.”

Renjun justru berakhir mentertawakan Donghyuck yang tersandung oleh kalimatnya sendiri. Sebuah pemandangan langka yang sempat membuat yang lebih mungil terhibur selagi matahari perlahan tenggelam.

“Jadi maksudmu adalah seseorang dengan tinggi yang sama denganmu akan lebih cocok untuk Mark?”

“Apa?!” yang lebih muda tersulut marah, merasa perasaannya telah terbongkar sebelum nalarnya berhasil mengidentifikasi apakah jatuh hati pada Mark adalah hal yang baik atau buruk.

“Tenangkan dirimu, Hyuck. Itu semua hanya efek dari karisma Mark. Semua orang pernah melaluinya.”

Donghyuck memutar kedua bola matanya jengah, lelah dengan Renjun yang bertingkah seolah dirinya paham soal segala dilema yang membungkamnya. Mungkin saja Renjun sudah tahu soal perasaan Donghyuck terhadap Mark. Donghyuck hanya bertambah marah mengingat segala aspek dalam dirinya bagai sebuah buku yang mudah dibaca oleh sosok yang lebih mungil.

“Hei, aku hanya bergurau. Si ‘Sayang’ itu bukan kekasihnya. Itu kakak angkatnya.”

“Hubungan mereka terlihat terlalu platonik untuk sebuah hubungan kakak beradik.”

“Hubungan mereka _memang_ platonik.”

"Hah?"

“Terserah.”

Sebuah momen sunyi yang hanya diisi oleh kebisingan lalu lintas dari jalan di dekat apartemen Renjun. Donghyuck senang mengganggu Mark, namun juga membencinya karena sekarang ia memiliki sedikit perasaan untuknya. Donghyuck tidak tahu apa arti dari perasaan itu dan ia juga tidak mau tahu.

“Kau boleh mengajaknya untuk berkencan jika kau mau, Hyuck.”

“Kau pasti sudah gila.”

* * *

Kali keempat Donghyuck merusak hari Mark adalah karena ia ingin memastikan soal apa yang selama ini ia rasakan.

Donghyuck menemukan dirinya kembali mengandai dari kejauhan, memandangi kafe yang kini telah dihias cantik oleh Mark sejak pagi tadi (Iya, Donghyuck melihatnya dari unggahan Mark di akun sosial medianya). Dari sedikit informasi yang ia dapatkan, kafe tempat Mark bekerja akan mengadakan sebuah acara kecil, merayakan 7 tahu berdirinya kedai sederhana itu, dan Mark mendapat tugas untuk menghias seantero ruangan agar tampak meriah.

Hari ini Donghyuck merasa buruk. Terkadang ia hanya sangat membenci ide jelinya yang bisa menjadi terlalu kejam. Donghyuck memiliki kekuatan yang terlalu besar. Oleh sebab itu, dirinya berada di sini, beberapa jam sebelum acara pembukaan, siap untuk menghancurkan segala hal yang telah Mark siapkan sepenuh hati.

Hanya dengan sedikit konsentrasi, angin di sekitar kafe mulai berembus sedikit lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Beberapa pernik kecil yang sudah disangkutkan pada sela dinding dan pilar mulai beterbangan dalam hitungan detik. Puluhan burung origami, beberapa pita manis, hingga papan menu kecil, semuanya saling tubruk. Beberapa bahkan hingga terbawa pergi oleh angin.

Donghyuck melihat bagaimana ekspresi Mark berubah kalut dari balik konter, melihat sebuah tornado kecil menghancurkan hasil kerja kerasnya sejak pagi buta. Pemuda itu tidak lantas berlari keluar untuk mencegah kekacauan yang ada, tetapi Donghyuck dapat melihatnya segera menelfon seseorang. Sebuah ekspresi yang dari Mark yang belum pernah Donghyuck saksikan sebelumnya.

Perasaan bersalah lantas menimpa segala nalar yang tengah bekerja. Napas yang terasa sesak, angin yang bergerak perlahan. _Ini tidak benar._

Hanya karena sebuah satu hal. Sosok itu tampak seakan dirinya tidak marah dengan keadaan yang ada. Mark tampak sedih.

Donghyuck tahu Mark sudah bekerja sangat keras pada setiap sudut ruang yang ia hias, namun tendensi egois yang terus merajai emosinya membuat Donghyuck buta. Yang kini ia dapatkan adalah Mark yang tampak kecil dan kecewa, membuka pintu kafe untuk melihat porak poranda yang telah tercipta. Donghyuck merasa sangat jahat.

“Kenapa aku selalu tertimpa sial saat kau datang?!”

Donghyuck terpaku dalam langkahnya yang ragu. Tidak seharusnya ia melangkah mendekat. Tidak seharusnya ia menampakkan dirinya di hadapan Mark. Tidak seharusnya Donghyuck melakukan ini semua.

“Aku sering mendengar itu dari orang lain,” Donghyuck perlahan bergerak memungut beberapa burung origami yang bergeletakan. Begitu lembut, seakan takut merusak kertas itu jauh lebih parah dari sebelumnya.

Mark tidak salah. Dia benar. Donghyuck yang salah.

Orang tuanya, semua guru yang pernah mengajarnya, hingga Renjun. Semua orang pernah mengatakan hal itu setidaknya sekali pada Donghyuck, soal bagaimana ia selalu membawa kesialan. Namun entah bagaimana, ucap Mark terasa jauh lebih menyakitkan dari yang sudah-sudah.

“Maaf.” cicit Mark.

“Tidak, harusnya aku yang minta maaf.” jemari Donghyuck tidak berhenti bergerak memungut setiap Pernik yang masih bergeletakan, masih belum berani membalas tatap Mark. “Perlu bantuan?”

“Tidak apa-apa, tinggalkan saja semuanya. Biar aku saja yang bereskan.” Mark kelihatan lelah, setiap inci dalam gesturnya berkata demikian. Keberhasilannya hari ini tidak sama sekali membawa kebahagiaan yang ia ekspektasikan beberapa minggu lalu. Hampa, menyiksa relungnya yang masih bernapas. “Apa kau mau kopi? Akan aku buatkan jika kau mau.”

“Tidak perlu.” mulut Donghyuck bekerja jauh lebih cepat hari kepalanya. “Aku bisa membantumu, masih sempat sebelum kafe dibuka pukul 10.”

“Jangan khawatir, aku bisa melakukannya seorang diri.” Mark merebut cepat segala dekorasi yang baru saja Donghyuck kumpulkan, lagi-lagi memberikan sebuah senyuman yang tidak akan mampu Donghyuck lepaskan dari ingatannya. “Aku tidak ingin jadi merepotkanmu.”

“Aku tidak merasa kerepotan, sungguh—” _karena aku lah yang memulai segala kekacauan ini_. Donghyuck tidak berani menyuarakan bagian akhir dari pernyataanya.

Maka keduanya mulai bekerja. Tidak banyak perbincangan yang tercipta, tetapi Donghyuck merasa bahwa hal itu jauh lebih baik.

“Mungkin kedatanganmu hari ini tidak bermaksud untuk membawa sial.” Mark menyilangkan kedua tangannya puas setelah seluruh pernik kafe telah terpasang kembali. Keduanya berkeringat, berbagi senyum. “Kau sudah menyelamatkanku 2 kali, Donghyuck. Bagaimana caraku membayarmu kembali?”

Donghyuck tidak bisa menahan rasa bersalah yang kian bertambah dalam setiap detiknya. Ia tidak kuat lagi melawan kepolosan Mark.

"Mungkin kembalikan payungku?" canda Donghyuck, meringis dalam hati.

Donghyuck tidak membutuhkan payung murahan itu. Yang ia perlukan adalah menghentikan segala tidak kekanak-kanakan yang membuatnya berantakan. Kedewesaan dalam mengontrol segala perasaan yang dirasa salah. Tetapi ketika kedua obsidian mereka kembali berjumpa, Donghyuck merasa lemah.

“Oh, kau benar, tunggu sebentar.” Mark berlari masuk ke dalam kafe, kembali dengan sebuah payung di tangannya. “Maaf aku selalu lupa mengembalikannya padamu.”

Sebuah titik yang dirasa samar kini bersinar terang. Donghyuck menatap Mark untuk terakhir kalinya—ia harus mengakhirnya _sekarang_.

“Untukmu. Aku mau beli payung baru saja.”

Yang lebih muda berlari pergi sebelum sempat mendengar teriak perpisahan dari Mark.

* * *

Kali kelima Donghyuck berjumpa dengan Mark adalah ketika matematika bisnis kembali menguras habis kapasitas kewarasannya.

Nyaris 3 minggu sejak terakhir kali keduanya berjumpa. Bisa dibilang waktu yang singkat, namun terasa jauh lebih lama dari Donghyuck yang masih dilema. Tiga minggu penuh dirinya berusaha membuang semua bau Mark yang membekas dalam memoar—sulit. Ditambah lagi dengan musim yang perlahan beralih. Hujan selalu datang, membawa banyak kenangan.

Renjun yang tahu soal rahasia kecil Donghyuck mengira cuaca datang karena Donghyuck kecewa soal nilai akhir ujiannya yang kurang memuaskan. Matematika bisnis dan Donghyuck memang tidak memiliki hubungan yang baik sejak awal. Maka ketika Renjun, untuk kesekian kalinya, mengomel karena dirinya harus pulang kehujanan, Donghyuck hanya bisa tertawa miris.

Memasuki minggu keempat, Donghyuck kembali bertemu dengan Mark di perpustakaan. Kali ini benar-benar sebuah kebetulan. Donghyuck sedang duduk di atas salah satu bangku, lagi-lagi fokus bergulat dengan tugas mata kuliahnya, hanya untuk dibuat terkejut ketika dirinya berdiri mendadak dan bertemu dengan Mark yang tengah membawa segelas air.

Tumpah. Membasahi pakaian yang Mark kenakan.

Hujan pun turun di luar sana.

Entah bagaimana, Mark justru tertawa keras sekali hingga kedua matanya menyipit, perlahan mulai menangkap insiden yang terpampang di hadapannya. Donghyuck tidak yakin soal apa yang ditertawakan oleh yang lebih tua. Yang dirinya ketahui adalah soal bagaimana lagi-lagi dirinya telah membuat kekacauan.

“Maaf,” suara yang Donghyuck lepaskan terdengar jelas, tidak kalah dengan rintik air yang menghiasi jendela. “aku tidak sengaja.”

“Tidak apa-apa,” Mark tidak lagi tertawa, namun kurva pada wajahnya tak juga surut. “bukan salahmu.”

Iris Donghyuck perlahan menerka keadaan, menahan sedikit dirinya untuk tidak runtuh, menghindari tatapan Mark yang terpatri hanya pada dirinya seorang. Pakaian yang lebih tua kini basah, terkena tumpahan air dari gelas yang dibawanya. Menyadari situasi yang ada, Donghyuck kembali melangkah mundur.

“Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu repot seperti ini.”

“Berhentilah mengatakan maaf seperti itu, Donghyuck. Harusnya aku yang minta maaf.”

Masih tidak membalas tatap Mark, Donghyuck terus berucap, “Apa kau baik-baik saja? Aku bawa pakaian ganti jika kau mau.”

“Tidak apa-apa, aku juga bawa baju ganti.” Mark membersihkan bajunya dengan lengan yang kini tidak lagi memegang gelas. “Padahal tadi aku ingin memberikan air ini padamu. Kau kelihatan lelah, apa yang sedang kau kerjakan?”

Donghyuck tidak tahan lagi.

“Apa kau tahu kalau aku kenal dengan Renjun?”

_Kenapa aku bertanya soal ini sekarang? Astaga._

“Aku tahu. Kenapa?”

“Kau tahu?!”

Dunia seakan terbalik dalam pandang Donghyuck. Udara ruangan perpustakaan mengiriminya semilir dingin, menggetarkan setiap inci ruang kesadarannya.

“Aku sudah mengenalmu sejak awal. Ah—aku paham sekarang. Kita belum pernah bertemu sebelum insiden hujan waktu itu, tetapi aku sudah mengenalmu sejak aku masih berpacaran dengan Renjun. Renjun selalu menceritakan hal kecil tentangmu padaku. Apa hal itu mengganggumu?”

Apa itu mengganggu Donghyuck? Ia tidak tahu.

“Entahlah. Mungkin sedikit?” Donghyuck memutuskan untuk berbicara jujur pada akhirnya.

“Kenapa?”

Donghyuck, lagi-lagi menatap Mark. Kacamata preskripsinya, rambut panjang yang berantakan, aroma maskulin yang menyerbak liar, kaus hitam yang dikenakannya. Setiap detil kecil yang Mark miliki tidak membiarkan Donghyuck untuk berkonsentrasi barang sedetik pun.

Mark mengambil selangkah maju, mengeliminasi jarak yang memisahkan keduanya. Masih dengan kilat obsidian yang menempel pada sepasang kembar milik Donghyuck. Penuh rasa penasaran, berusaha menerka bagaimana yang lebih muda bereaksi. Donghyuck yakin teror kini menyalang liar dalam ekspresinya, tetapi ia juga tahu bahwa ia selalu menginginkan momen ini terjadi.

"Apa benar Johnny itu kakak angkatmu?”

Mark sempat terhenti setengah jalan, tercengir jahil.

“Apa itu mengganggumu juga?” tanyanya kembali, disusul dengan kurva yang lagi-lagi membuat Donghyuck jatuh hati.

Donghyuck benar-benar kembali tercenung kali ini. Tidak mungkin pemuda seperti Mark benar-benar nyata.

Hujan di luar sana lantas berhenti. Sinar mentari bergerak bebas, menembus celah-celah _cumulonimbus_ yang awalnya berpegangan erat. Sorot cahanya yang sempat membuatnya buta, Mark yang masih berdiri di hadapannya. Begitu ramah. Begitu hangat; mengundangnya masuk ke dalam rengkuhan.

“Johnny itu kakak angkatku, Donghyuck. Aku tahu Renjun sudah memberitahumu juga soal ini. Kenapa hal itu masih mengganggumu?”

Kini Donghyuck memberanikan dirinya untuk memandang Mark kembali. Wajah yang lebih tua tampak tenang—ia mengetahui semuanya dan menunggu Donghyuck untuk membalas persaannya secara frontal. Mark menginginkan Donghyuck sejak awal. Ia memberikan Donghyuck kesempatan untuk memilih jalur mana yang diinginkannya.

“T-tapi … Renjun?”

“Sama sepertimu. Ia juga salah satu manusia terbaik yang pernah aku temui sebelumnya.”

_Oh?_

Mungkin karena itu Renjun menangis 3 malam. Mungkin karena itu juga … Renjun menghubunginya hari itu.

“Renjun selalu ingin kau mengenal cinta, Donghyuck. Kau layak untuk mendapatkannya.”

Dan mungkin juga mengapa akhirnya Donghyuck yakin untuk mengambil selangkah lebih maju. Menarik lengan Mark, mengajaknya pergi dari keramaian, menuju ruangan belakang perpustakaan yang jarang dikunjungi mahasiswa. Kemudian dengan tenangnya menerima lengan yang melingkat pada pinggulnya, menggenggamnya erat.

Matahari tidak pernah bersinar seterang ini setelah hujan.

“Apa benar aku boleh mendapatkannya?”— _mereka selalu bilang aku pembawa sial._

Bukanlah ucapan. Hanya anggukan mantap.

Butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk Donghyuck mengapresiasi setiap lekuk wajah Mark. Kulitnya yang tampak cerah, bibir tipis yang mengulum manis, rahang tajam dan tulang pipi yang tinggi. Mark adalah definisi nyata musim panas ketika dirinya masih belia: menyenangkan.

Maka ketika tubuh keduanya saling bersentuhan, Donghyuck tidak lagi ragu.

“Masih merasa terganggu dengan hal-hal kecil lainnya?”

Donghyuck mengalungkan lengannya di leher Mark, “Mungkin lebih tepat jika kau mengganti kata terganggu dengan kata peduli.”

"Baguslah jika kau masih peduli," Mark memamerkan bintang yang terpatri dalam dirinya, kembali membuat Donghyuck larut dalam pesona. "karena aku senang kau mau peduli."

Mark berdiri tegap di hadapannya. Menyenangkan rasanya karena mereka hanya berbagi 1 sentimeter perbedaan, memandang Mark yang bersemu merah rasanya jauh lebih mudah.

“Apa boleh?”

_Duh, untuk apa sih dia berlaku selucu ini?!_

Dan mereka pun bertukar kecup sayang.

**Author's Note:**

> Halo!
> 
> Ah, iya, benar. Maaf aku belum bisa meneruskan Synthesia. Berat.
> 
> Terima kasih sudah mau membaca!!!
> 
> tw: [redwavyorca](https://twitter.com/redwavyorca?s=09%20target=)


End file.
